A Trick of Variables Sequel
by Oscar-Wilde-Inspired
Summary: Tony gets to see the infamous spreadsheet. Sequel to A Trick of Variables. Tony/Tim. Prequel is now up.


"Okay here's the spread sheet" Abby said pointing to the spread sheet that had just opened up on the computer screen, Tony's mouth dropped open in disbelief when he saw the names of nearly everyone that they worked with. "Here are the names of all the people that we have slept with and next to it is either mine or Tim's name or both for whoever slept with the person. And the numbers mean…"

"What the hell?" Tony interrupted Abby's explanation, his voice cracking. "How many people have you two screwed?"

"Abby's screwed more then I have" Tim pitched in earning a punch from Abby.

"Almost all of them know that it was an experiment, we explained to most of the people the reason behind our little tryst we had."

"Was that before or after you slept with them?" Tony asked, remembering his own little experience with Tim.

Tim actually had the decency to blush "Well the vast majority of them knew before hand, but some of them didn't know until afterwards." Tony gave Tim a disdainful look and turned his attention back to the computer "You'd be surprised how many people were willing to do this."

"There are some sick people in this world" Tony commented, nearly chocking when he saw Gibbs name on the list. "You did it with GIBBS!?" Tony shouted looking at both of them, because both of their names were on the list besides Gibbs.

"Um…well it's all in the name of science" Abby said, scrolling down past Gibbs name.

Tony shook his head and looked back at the computer "That's more messed up then you know." Getting the mouse from Abby Tony scrolled down to Agent David's name, "Holy fuck, you both did it with David, I haven't even got her yet. I don't think I want her anymore though, not after she's been with Probie."

"Ha ha…" Tim said giving Tony almost juvenile look of annoyance "She knew before hand what we were doing, and volunteered her help."

Tony shook his head and continued to scroll down the list "What the hell McGee you fucked Adam's, that guys like a walking dieses factory, he's had crabs three times and gonahriea."

"That's not true" Tim said defensively, "He had a STD test before we slept together and he's never had a STD before, and besides he's pretty good in bed." A small smile crept up on Tim's lips, Tony was sure that he was remembering his night with Agent Adams.

"Ah yes I remember him" Abby said noticing the smile on Tim's face "Hey Tony remember that day that Tim wouldn't sit down, he said what was it?" Abby asked Tim, with a huge grin across his face.

"I said that I had fallen off a horse during the weekend." Tim said blushing a bit, remembering the constant teasing he had gotten from Tony that day.

"Oh my god" Tony yelled "you couldn't sit down because of him, oh that's just, ah." Tony said mortified. There was a few minutes that Tony was silent starring at the computer screen, Abby knew exactly what was coming next "What about after you and me…ugh, I mean did, I mean."

Tim deciding to take mercy on Tony answered his question "For a few hours" Tim said.

All that Tony responded with was an "Oh".

Scrolling down the list Tony finally coming to his name "What the hell is this, I'm only a six out of ten, what the hell Tim?!" Tony barked turning towards Tim, who was expecting this outburst the moment Tony asked to see the list.

Before Tim could answer Abby's cell phone went indicating that she had received a text message, picking up her phone off the computer desk she flipped it open and a small spread across her face. "Ah that would be Agent David, requesting my company" Abby grinned flipping the phone shut. "Got to go boys," She chirped grabbing her black monkey skull purse and making a beeline for the door "behave yourselves okay?" Abby asked not bothering to wait for the okay's that came out of the boys mouth before disappearing out of the door.

Tim got up to go get a drink when Tony stopped him "Don't move Probie, until you explain to me why I only got a six. I mean for god sakes Agent Brooks got a better score then me and he acts like he could be a priest."

"He actually was" Tim said, hoping to change the subject.

"Oh fuck that" Tony said standing up, anger radiating off of him.

"Ugh Tony what are you doing?" Tim asked a bit concerned.

"I'm going to prove to you that I'm a ten and not a six" Tony growled with a predatory look in his eyes.

Two Hours Later

Tim lay on his back sweat pouring off him, his breath heavy and uneven, Tony was laying on his stomach beside him on the kitchen floor that was covered with melted ice cubes and a now empty bottle of whiskey.

"Fuck" Tim said through uneven breaths.

"I think we just did that" Tony said, looking up at the sweaty Tim. Tony had to admit that Tim looked incredibly hot panting and moaning.

"No I mean, fuck that was good" Tim said, looking down at Tony who now had a grin spread across his face.

"See told you I was no six." Tony said satisfied, letting the mental images of Tim begging for more run through his head.

"I never said you were a six" Tim said back.

"What?" Tony asked propping himself up on his elbows, "the score on your spreadsheet said I was a six."

"No, the spreadsheet you were reading was the resistance spread sheet, one being the lowest resistance and ten being the highest amount of resistance to mine and Abby's passes." Tim explained.

"Oh" Tony said a bit embarrassed "So um…what was my score for um…?"

"How good it was?" Tim asked and Tony nodded his head in response, a small smile curled up Tim's lips "You got a ten out of ten."

Tony tried to act like he didn't care but a grin still found its way onto his mouth "And what about this time?"

"An eleven out of ten" Tim replied back without a thought.

"Awesome" Tony grinned.

"I really like being with you Tony" Tim admitted, knowing that he could very well blow whatever small form of relationship that he had going on with Tony.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah" Tim answered.

"Well that's good, because even though you're a dude I enjoy being with you sexually and regularly." Tony said with a satisfied smile on his face.

Tim sat up looking down at Tony, who was completely nude and covered with drying sweat "You know we still have another good hour before Abby comes back to check on us."

Tony grinned "And I know exactly how to spend that hour."

And for the rest of the night they played scrabble, no just kidding, they had sex. No need to panic they did it, there was no scrabble involved only sex with naked people. So yeah I hope you liked my sequel, maybe I'll write a prequel as well, that could be interesting.


End file.
